Last Goodbye
by LadyPaige
Summary: That was one of the remarkable things about Saturn. He did not need to know what was wrong to fix it but this just brought more tears from what was the emotionless Galactic leader Cyrus. Cyrus x Saturn
1. Last Goodbye

Deep sea blue hair lay gently on the stiff white pillows, making a near halo like shape, almost like it was trying to emphasize the thought of this man being an angel.

His skin was pale but not sickly, his lips were full and red, his long black eyelashes fluttered, as if to stop his dreams from escaping.

He wore only a pair of boxers but his body was covered by the white blanket, the fabric lay just under his collar bone but his arms were not covered, so he held them to his chest. This made the blanket look like a dress which would have been wore by a heavenly being.

Cyrus stepped from the shadows into the rays from sun rise and made his way towards the commander.

He sat on the edge of the bed, his sky blue eyes never left the closed eye lids, imaging that he could see the dark orbs.

He knew this day would come. Hell, he practically counted down the days but slowly the time got closer to the moment, one year, one mouth, one day and now, just one hour.

In one hour, the team Galactic grunts would attend the meeting, where Cyrus would lie through his teeth and then Cyrus would leave the HQ forever, he would start his new world, a better word and right here, right now is the last place Cyrus would ever see Saturn.

Cyrus knew he had to take two commanders with him to save him time but he could not take Saturn.

He wanted the last look on the commander's face to be a peaceful one and truth be told, if Saturn were to ask him to stop, he most likely would.

Even though Cyrus knew it hurt Saturn to ignore him these last couple of days, the leader could not afford to let Saturn's voice pierce his heart with pins any longer.

Cyrus sighed. It was time to say goodbye.

He gasped lightly, remembering that this was no "See you tomorrow" or "See you after your trip" this was goodbye, forever.

Cyrus pushed himself closer to the sleeping commander so that his thigh was right next to the younger man's bum and placed his hands on each side next to Saturn's head, so the Galactic leader's face was above the commander's.

The leader willed his mouth to open, to say goodbye but it would not. Memories of the times they shared and the love they made would not go away.

Cyrus had always held Saturn after they had sex, he thought his body just wanted it but no he needed it. He loved how their bodies fit together, he loved the sight of Saturn flushed, he loved how much Saturn trusted him, he loved ever thing about Saturn.

A warm feeling ran down Cyrus's cheek, he had not cried in so many years that he almost did not know what the warm feeling was, and that's when Cyrus knew that he loved Saturn.

Cyrus just sat there, letting the warm feelings drop as his vision was covered by a wall of tears and he could only watch as the closed lids opened.

"Cyrus?" The voice was full of worry.

The pain in the leader's heart made his mind start to work again.

He paused for a second, then blinked away the tears. The tears fell from Cyrus's cheek and hit Saturn's.

Before Saturn could say another word, Cyrus fell to the side of him and then pulled the younger man to his chest, hiding his tear stained face in the blue hair.

Saturn blinked, confused if this was a dream or reality but a second later he rapt his arms around the older man and kissed his collar bone to soothe him.

That was one of the remarkable things about Saturn. He did not need to know what was wrong to fix it but this just brought more tears from what was the emotionless Galactic leader Cyrus.


	2. Memories

Galactic grunts ran through the halls of HQ, enraging the already painful headache the commander was suffering.

The commander started to grind his teeth as his hair dropped in fort of his face for the fifth time. He dropped his pen, he did not care that it rolled off his desk, nor did he care that a grunt stood on it.

Without saying another word, the commander left to find another place to work.

The second Cyrus disappeared, the whole of Galactic went mad.

All members had a chain of leadership, scientists followed grunts, grunts followed Jupiter and Mars, Jupiter and Mars followed Saturn and Saturn followed Cyrus. So when Cyrus disappeared the chain stared to brake.

No one knew Cyrus's plan, so all the pressure was put on Saturn's shoulders to lead Galactic out of this mess.

Charon's lack of following orders came in handy for once, he had found a way to pay Galactic members the riches they had worked for.

Saturn took no attention to it though, Jupiter and Mars on the other hand went with him, only to rid their boredom.

Saturn was pulled out of his thoughts when he realized he was far enough from the confusion of the lower leave Galactics.

It struck Saturn as odd, to why there were no other Galactics here but he quickly discover why. At the end of the hall was Cyrus's office.

Saturn just stood, staring, as if waiting for Cyrus to throw open the door and tell the commander to get in there already.

Saturn used his cardkey to get in and came to an horrendous sight.

Reports and other bits of information had been thrown around the room and droors were torn from the desk, as if some one had been searching for something.

"Charon" Saturn growled.

After getting over the shock of what Charon had most likely done, Saturn began to clean the mess, remembering how much Cyrus hated things to be out of place but after awhile Saturn started to feel pain in his heart, when he realized that he had lost all he had left of Cyrus.

Saturn had no pictures of Cyrus, nor any of his belonging, then again the older man never did keep anything anyway, saying it was a way for people finding something to use against him and now, the place Cyrus had stayed in most was not the way he had left it.


	3. Stories and Realization

Saturn watched the star lit sky.

Jupiter and Mars had told him that Charon had been jailed by the International Police.

Saturn did not feel sorry for the man, how could he? Charon was thoughtless in his actions and an overall pain to the commander but without his short lived source of entertainment the female commanders lost interest and went to look for Cyrus, this was also short lived and the women were now on their way to greener pastures, unfortunately with their only being one commander, all the weight of Galactic had to be carried on his shoulders but as one by one Galactic left it was clear that without Cyrus, team Galactic was no more.

All the members knew it from the start, so none complained.

Saturn sighed as walked across the beach, listening to the sound of waves as they gently stretched on to the sand.

The Saturn knew it was late but the commander wanted to see Cyrus's hometown before he left.

Cyrus had told Saturn a lot about Sunyshore city, like how much he loved to swim to get away from the stresses of his life or how each year, in the summer, challengers would go to take on the elite four but always come back empty handed by winter, most before then, after failed attempts of getting through victory lane. Cyrus told the commander all this because none of it could "ever be used against" him but the last thing Cyrus told Saturn was about how disappointed his partners were because he could not live up to their expectations, no matter how hard he tried.

This was when Saturn realized he had fallen for the man and fallen hard. After all, this was the only thing that could be used against Cyrus and the older man entrusted it the hands of the commander.

Saturn was marvelled at how technologic the city was, how everything had it's place and how well kept it was but Saturn's thoughts were broke when he heard the sound of the ocean, the ocean that lead to victory lane.

Upon reaching the beach, Saturn stopped. This was it. This was were Cyrus had spent his time, other than his place of work or Saturn's bedroom.

A warm comfy feeling healed Saturn's heart but the feeling was quickly tore away by the cold winds and this was when Saturn realized that Cyrus was gone, trying desperately to hold back the tears with no use. The warm liquid quickly turned icy cold from the wind but Saturn did not care.

Saturn heard a sound a sound behind him but instead of thinking danger, he thought that it was Cyrus but before he could turn around a strong hand clamped over his mouth and a cloth over his eyes.


	4. Love to Share

Saturn desperately push against the strong arms but it was no use, the biceps of the other man held his arms in place. The more the commander struggled, the more trapped he became, much like quicksand but every second Saturn found himself trapped his heart and mind became overwhelmed with urgency to brake free.

After what felt like hours of struggling, the commander gave in not because he had given up all hope but because he was going to go about escaping another way.

Saturn evened out his breathing which was a somewhat difficult thing to do through the nose and listened to the breathing of his abductor.

His breathing was calm and strong, Saturn knew it would be difficult to brake free from someone who was both mentally and physically fit but he had to but before Saturn could learn more from his abductor, he felt himself being dragged, Saturn also found he was being dragged out of view from the city for he could hear the humming of machines getting quieter, the idea of being dragged out of view of other people worried Saturn.

What was this person planning to do and why did Saturn have a cloth on his eyes? Was it to protect him? Then again, why would the other man care?

Although Saturn was fearful, the feel of the other man's chest on his back was comforting in a wired way, it made the commander remember Cyrus, which made Saturn feel sick with himself but as the calm breathing of the other man lulled his heartache, Saturn stopped caring.

This person was clearly no petty thief or someone who would kill the commander at all for that matter. A murderer, no matter how good, would never go through the trouble of waiting till the commander calmed down, so what was his angle?

Then Saturn felt the man stop then the man released the commander.

Saturn fell forward slightly but stayed perfectly still after that.

Upon opening his eyes, he saw a wall of fallen rocks from the cliff, meaning he was still trapped, the only way out would be pass his abductor.

Saturn got out of arms reach of his abductor before he turned to face the man.

The man was in his late twenties, way over six foot with a strong but calm stand, his clothes were the remains of a Galactic uniform but the thing that caught Saturn's eyes were the man's sky blue hair and matching eyes.

"Master Cyrus?" Saturn's body seemed to work before his mind could even comprehend.

The ends of the man's thin lips turned up into a smile. Cyrus reached out a hand and lay it on Saturn's shoulder.

All at once the warm from the hand brought wave of emotions to the commander and he rushed towards the Galactic leader and rapt his arms around the older man.

Cyrus smiled and gently rubbed the younger man back.

Both Cyrus and Saturn knew there would come a time when they would need to talk about the last goodbye and reflect upon the memories, stories and realization of the love they share.


End file.
